


Avisala, My Lovely Fairy

by Saxzer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Encantadia, Bottom! Yuri Plisetsky, Crack, Fairy! Yuri Plisetsky, Fantasy, Filipino, General! Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Philippine Fantaserye based, Top! Katsuki Yuuri, ao3 better add Encantadia here bc the fandom is alive as well ffs lmao, encantadia - Freeform, google encantadia so you may have an idea of the au, i love encantadia dont stop me, i really love Katsuki Y. as the seme/top in this relationship lmao, mga pashnea kayong lahat lololol it means i love you guys, plss dont tell me im not the only one who ships yuuyu/yuyuu i cri, romance shiizzz, seme/top Katsuki Yuuri paren mga urur :'D, terminologies for the language are in the bottom notes plss read them, yuri x yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxzer/pseuds/Saxzer
Summary: Mashna Yuuri was sent to guard the border gates of Lireo from savage bandits. Let's just say that he successfully fend them off but the later had some casualties and a very VERY angry lambana just pounced the life out of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An Encantadia au that nobody ever asked for. The au is just perfect for Yuri x Yurio. Don’t stop me fam. I am doing this. It’s also short because I just wanna take this out of my system.

_“Estasectu!”_ The _mashna_ ordered his fleet of troops as the the horde of bandits came crashing into the borders of the kingdom of _Lireo._ Possibly, they were going to steal gold and antiques from the antechamber of the Kingdom. Sheathing their weapons, Yuuri’s fleet came charging towards the bandits.

Swords, axes, bows, and other weapons clanking at each other’s weapons. There was no way that his own army would lose this fight. Especially him, where there was _someone special_ awaits his return.

The leader of the bandits, Querro slashed some of Yuuri’s men. Angering the general even. _Pashnea_ , he screamed in his mind. Making his stance, Yuuri did the same, defeating half of their fleet in just minutes.

_Clack!_

_Slash!_

_Tink!_

_Woosh!_

The two leaders fought neck-to-neck, nail-to-nail. Thirsty for each other’s blood to be spilled. “You think you can defeat me?!” the bandit asked. Continuously swinging his sword at the general. Yuuri blocked, attacked, then lunged towards the enemy. Unfortunately, Querro blocked it perfectly, successfully slashing Yuuri’s face. A small scar between his left eye formed, red blood flowing downwards. “Shit,” he muttured. He will definitely get a one hell of a beating when he comes home.

Wiping the blood out, Yuuri knacked his neck. His eyes contorted with bloodlust and rage.

_“Ebi meshne.”_

* * *

 

 

The Encantada’s trusted general finally made his way in defeating their enemy and also defending the borders of Lireo. There were casualties, of course and as a general, he was sympathizing to their families. He promised to visit them each and give them each of his blessings and their reward for guarding the peace of their country. He swears it but right now, he must go to _Hara Amihan_ to report the casualties.

Before he took one step from the Throne room–

“You fucking shit!!!” A growling and menacing voice of his beloved welcomed him. Weapon fallen on the ground, the fairy’s blonde-hair flowing in the wind while gliding himself towards Yuuri. Doing a flip, the small _lambana_ grew its size into a more human-like. His clothes, tightly fitted his petite figure as he tackled himself towards the black-haired general. The blonde fairy wrapped his arms at Yuuri’s neck. His anger ranges its peak.

“Fuck you!! Fuck you!!! That was one heck of battle you entered and look!” seeing the scar though fading but still visible in his face. Making the blonde even more furious about. Yuuri laughed. “Goodness, Yurio. No ‘Welcome back’ greeting?” touching the fringe of his lover’s hair. Seeing the blonde gives a smile in the general’s face. Even if he’s the reason he was even angry.

Drip. A tear fell on his face and the blonde fairy started crying. “I thought you were going to die.” Yurio, a cute nickname he gave since the two bear the same namesakes, the older Yuuri touched his beloved. Caressing its pale cheeks. Kissing Yurio’s forehead, buried its face on the fairy’s neck.  

“Never.” He spoke. “There’s just no way that I am leaving you alone, my beloved.” The blonde fairy gritted his teeth, forcing the older to crush their lips on each other. It wasn’t much but Yuuri likes it very much.

_“E correi diu, Yurio.”_

Yurio nodded. And for once, his silent treatment meant that he loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Terminologies:  
> Avisala – Hello or a greeting  
> Estasectu! – Get ready  
> Mashna – General (military term)  
> Lireo – Land of the Encantada/Encantado  
> Pashnea - animal but can be an expression for the curse words like: fuck you, shit, asshole, son of a bitch, etc  
> Ebi meshne – You will pay for this  
> Encantada – Term for the citizens living in Encantadia  
> Hara - Queen  
> Lambana - Fairy  
> E correi diu – I love you


End file.
